


Movie Night

by teruteru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Very Short Fiction, M/M, i'm sorry for the oocness, mentioned - iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruteru/pseuds/teruteru
Summary: In which Matsukawa and Hanamaki watch movie together on Friday night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it ^^
> 
> I'm sorry for their OOCness Dx

Matsukawa and Hanamaki had a special habit. On Friday nights, the two of them would go to each other’s houses to watch a movie, based on who won the lottery by using a coin and picking up the sides they wanted.

This week, the winner was Matsukawa. So, Hanamaki should went home with him. Clothes, you ask? No worries. Hanamaki usually wore Matsukawa’s clothes, though the sizes were a bit big for his rather slender posture. But, Hanamaki didn’t mind. After all, that was _his boyfriend’s clothes_ he wore.

After the volleyball practice ended – yes, they still went to the gym to watch the practice, of course with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, despite their retirement from the club – they parted ways with their friends and walk straight to Matsukawa’s house.

“Issei?”

“Hm?” Matsukawa hummed as Hanamaki was calling his name.

“What movie are we gonna watch?” asked Hanamaki.

Matsukawa smiled, then looked down at his boyfriend.

“That curious, huh?” Matsukawa grinned.

Hanamaki grinned back at his boyfriend. “Not too curious. I just wanna know.”

They stopped at Matsukawa’s gate as the taller boy opened it. “You’ll find out. After all, you know this movie.”

Hanamaki tilted his head as he followed his boyfriend to the front door. _A movie I know?_ , he thought. Hanamaki, _indeed_ , watched a lot of movies. Whether he was watching it alone, with Matsukawa, or with his friends – Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and of course, Matsukawa (again). But, he couldn’t stop thinking about the movie Matsukawa picked.

“Where’s your family?” Hanamaki asked as he sensed the emptiness of his boyfriend’s house.

“They go to a relative’s party. Maybe they’ll go home at midnight,” said Matsukawa as he put off his shoes. “Don’t worry. They already know you’re here.”

Hanamaki smiled. Their family knew each other already. So, it was no surprise to their families that they were dating and often sleep over at each other’s houses. Matsukawa’s parents had already accepted Hanamaki wholeheartedly and they even thought he’s their son, and vice versa.

“Okay, then. Though I was just thinking to send your mom or your dad a text,” Hanamaki said, following Matsukawa to his room. “You know... to inform them that I’m here.”

Matsukawa grinned again as he opened his room’s door. “No need to. Now, wait here. I’ll grab some snack from the fridge.”

Hanamaki sat down on Matsukawa’s bed, waiting for the taller boy. He was still curious about the movie they will be watching in a few minutes.

 

  
  
“Oh, my God. If this movie you were talking about,then _of course yes_ , I know it.”

Hanamaki bit the potato chips as they watched that night’s movie on Matsukawa’s laptop – Titanic. _For heaven’s sake_ , they watched this movie for thousand times already. He remembered it clearly. Last time they watched Titanic together with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Oikawa was crying really hard to the point he nuzzled Iwaizumi’s shoulder, and also to wipe his tears on his boyfriend’s shirt.

“You’re not complaining, though. Just enjoy the movie,” Matsukawa answered, as he propped himself next to Hanamaki.

Then, a comfortable silence. Potato chip bags everywhere, feet tangled together, and they reached the scene that made Oikawa cried like a baby- the scene where Jack sacrificed himself by drowning himself  to the ocean, to let Rose stay alive. Hanamaki put his head on Matsukawa’s shoulder, frowned.

“Issei?” Hanamaki whispered.

“Yeah?” answered Matsukawa, also whispering.

“Can I ask you something?” Hanamaki asked. Matsukawa could hear his boyfriend’s voice was shaking a bit. And also, full of worry.

“Sure. Go on,” Matsukawa nodded.

Hanamaki bit his lower lip. “Say, Issei. If you were Jack... will you sacrifice yourself like he did? For me?”

Hanamaki looked up at his boyfriend, waiting for an answer. He wasn’t thinking too much. He just wanted to know what Matsukawa would say.

There was that comfortable silence again. Matsukawa furrowed his thick brows for a moment, before looking at Hanamaki, grinning.

“Of course I won’t,” Matsukawa answered bluntly.

Hanamaki blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. _For real?_ Was Matsukawa just saying that painful words to him?

Hanamaki looked away, didn’t want his boyfriend to see how sad he was. Did it mean... Matsukawa didn’t love him?

Matsukawa laughed as he threw his right arm to Hanamaki’s shoulder, nuzzled to smaller boy’s pink hair.

“I’m not finish yet. Listen, Takahiro,” Matsukawa pleaded.

Hearing Matsukawa called him by his given name, Hanamaki looked at Matsukawa. Sadness plastered all over his face, making Matsukawa leaned in and kissed Hanamaki’s cheek.

“I won’t do such a stupid thing like Jack did. Of course, I will save both of us,” Matsukawa said. He smiled as he huffed a bit. “I love you. And, I can’t let you live without me, anyway. And, you can’t live without me either, right?”

Hanamaki blinked again, tried to process the words he just heard.

“Issei...”

Matsukawa scoffed. “Yeah, Babe?”

Hanamaki didn’t hesitant to throw himself at Matsukawa, hugging the taller boy’s neck tightly.

“I never know you love me that much. I love you, too.”

Matsukawa hugged his boyfriend back, still staring to the screen. The movie almost reached its final scene. But, they didn’t care about it anymore. Matsukawa was laughing and ruffling his boyfriend’s pink hair as the smaller boy sobbed in his shoulder.


End file.
